


The Lost one's Weeping

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, Death, M/M, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can't do it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost one's Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a very good one.

Blood dripped onto the raven's math homework; to much for his taste. It was messy and disgusting, it'd be such a bother to clean up. But who would care if it bothered him, would he even care himself? 

'Can you recite the area of formula now?'

The blood would not stop leaking from Kageyama's wrist. The leakage seemed as if it were trying to be a waterfall with red, thick water. 

'Can you recite your dreams as a child anyhow?'

It didn't hurt anymore because he had lost too much blood yet he was still creating the gaping lines along his wrist an arm, even hitting veins and cutting deep into them. 

'Who threw the dreams you once had down the drain?'

Kageyama was too tired and fed up with all of the bullshit that he was currently going through. His abusive father, Hinata and himself having arguments everyday, the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, hick black heart, his deceased mother. 

Everything. 

'Hey who could it be? No it's got to be!' 

The male with golden brown skin let out a sigh, a loud one at that. He could feel himself fading away. Sorry, Hinata. 

'Just open up your eyes why don't you grow up and see?!'

His own Beautiful orbs because dull slowly, as he himself faded and drifted away to join his mother. She wanted him to grow up and be a successful businessman. Sorry, mom. 

'But what the hell is growing up in the first place anyways?'

Kageyama reached for his phone which had gone off and answered. It was Hinata. He whispered his last goodbye into the phone and drifted off to the sound of his former boyfriend's cries and screams. 

'Who should I be asking when I'm only a nuisance? Hey just tell me how!'

I'm sorry. 

'It's not like I care now!'


End file.
